I Like Milk
by Bloody Elixir
Summary: Masato receives a mysterious package from his adorable little sister. What's inside it?


"A package… for me?" Hijirikawa asked himself and raised an eyebrow. No one notified him about this, so he was quite confused. Clueless, he picked it up, a box wrapped in red velvet paper with a goldenrod bow placed on the top.

"It's from her… again."

* * *

Masato unlocked the door of his room, which was shared with Jinguji and Kurosaki, a playboy and a meat-lover respectively. _Those two…_ he thought, he already met them when they were younger. Was it fate for them to meet again? He brushed off the question and entered the room, then gently closed the door… and locked it. He even checked twice to make sure it was really locked.

"What did she send this time?" he muttered to himself while slowly opening the package.

It was innocent Mai, his little sister, who sent the parcel. Last time, she sent a teddy bear, which Ren almost saw. The blue lad shivered just by recalling such event, like as if it could end his life.

This time, inside the box was… chocolate MILK!

He glared at the label, and felt like puking. Aside from his overflowing emotion of disgust, there was a letter attached on the bottle. It had sequins on the cover, which made it look overdesigned. Then, he folded the letter open, written there was…

"To my lovely big brother! ~~ 'smiley face'

I sent you my NEW favorite drink! Heehee~ Father bought a lot of these, and there were a bunch so 'smiley face' I decided to send one for you! You should try it and tell me what you th-"

Masa stopped reading and unintentionally crumpled the paper. He wasn't expecting this to happen… this was too much for him; he didn't have to read the whole letter anymore. He hated milk for so long, yet now… he had to tell his sibling on what he thought about the chocolate milk she sent him. He didn't want to lie, nor let out his fiery hatred for milk. But if he didn't inform his sister about his opinion, she would be sad and he didn't want that…

_Argh…_ he thought, _what should I do?_

He sighed and lay on his bed to relax, then stared at the ceiling and closed his indigo orbs. Good thing he was able to calm down afterwards, he needed to think of a wise solution. He thought of giving the chocolate milk to Nanami, but if he did that, everyone in STARISH would most probably think he's making a move on her, so it was a ye- no. Let's see… give it to his senior? Why would he even think of that? It's an obvious rejection. Then, how about giving it to-

Aha! An idea had finally sparked! The stiff man grinned at the wonderful idea he just thought. He'll make that guy pay… the thing is when will the perfect timing come? He can't bring a bottle filled with brown liquid everywhere he goes… seriously. Without a final decision, he stood, got his traditional clothing, and wore it.

He prepared his desk and his calligraphy necessities, so that he can write out his worries productively. For him, it was a good stress reliever. He enjoyed it as a hobby too.

Masato sat Japanese-style, dipped his worn-out brush and started to write down all of his qualms for the moment. He wanted to be mentally worry-free.

After at least twenty minutes, the sheet he wrote on was now full of his uncertainties. He looked over it again and again, just to criticize himself on some kanji characters he had not written neatly. Concentrated like he always was, he had not noticed that his roommate entered the room.

"HEY!" he shouted as he had his worry sheet stolen.

He tried to retrieve it, but to no avail. Ren teasingly read whatever was written on the paper, stridently, until the end of it. He returned the sheet of paper by placing it on his friend's head.

"You've improved." Jinguji complimented the penmanship, and then smirked.

"…Thank you." Hijirikawa sternly said, and was confused on what had happened…

"Wait, how did you _know_ that I improved?"

"Oh, I got caught!" the flirt lightheartedly admitted, raising his hands as if he gave in to the police. He chuckled upon seeing his childhood companion's annoyed face. It was cute for a guy like him.

"You..!" Masato furiously pointed at him, "I'll place my works in a safer place!"

"Calm down." Ren whispered to his roommate's ear, "You sound like a lady on her time of the month."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"You've forgotten something really important today," the orange-haired man said as he handed a letter to him, shoving it on his face. "Read everything, silly."

The man with a beauty mark under his eye opened the familiar-looking letter. It was his sister's letter, so why… he never finished reading it… Right! He faintly sighed and read it all over again. Then, he smiled.

"I, indeed, have forgotten about it today," he looked at his fellow scion with a warming grin. "But, you made me remember… so I think its okay."

"I can't believe that you forgot your own birthday…" Jinguji smiled again and scratched his back. "Well, everyone is waiting downstairs to greet you."

"Let's go then," he requested. "Together."


End file.
